Home?
by sailorlyoko4life
Summary: Yuya talks to Selena/ Serena about something him and Yuzu/ Zuzu have been concerned about after the war ended.


**Alright so bear with me here guys. I haven't' been able to get this scene out of my head for like a month... so I decided to write it up real quick. I am still working on the show so this scene is completely made up. But I know everything will NOT line up with the show in a couple places because I know how it ends ( I couldn't help but spoil it for myself) so I am perfectly aware that this conversation would not ever happen. BUT, I have always thought that Yuya and Selena are cute together, but not in a romantic way. SO, I have always hoped they would have a nice heartfelt moment together... which obviously won't happen. THEREFORE, I made my own moment up to satisfy me. :) And I have decided to share it with you all so I can see who else thinks this would have been cool to see in some way in the show. ( I am also aware of the fact that I used Yuzu instead of ZUZU because I like her Japanese name better.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea, or else this relationship would actually have fallen into this.**

 _ **Home?**_

"Just spit it our Yuya, I don't have all day." Selena said harshly. Yuya gulped, he knew she was in a bad mood due to everything that has happened, which doesn't help the fact that she has always been short tempered.

'Well ok, here goes nothing.' He sighed to himself, trying to think of the best way to word this.

"You see Selena I know you have been staying at Declan's trying to help clean up all of the mess from the dimension war, but me and Yuzu noticed you haven't really gotten out other then that. And we thought about how you kinda lost everything due to coming to our side and all, so we talked about how it would be cool if you could come to school with us, and then we kinda started brainstorming a few more things and... well..." Yuya was clearly nervous but Selena was becoming curious to know what he was getting at with all of this, it sounded interesting enough, but her patients wasn't going to wait for stuttering.

"Yuya, what exactly are you trying to get at here?" Her mood was more curious then scary so he decided to finally get it all out there.

"Well me and Yuzu got together with my mom, and we asked her if she would kinda adopt you into my family. We have plenty of space, more then Yuzu has. Plus, that way you can have a home, and a mom to cook you meals, and you could go to school with me and Yuzu and hang out with us and our friends...you could have a... you know, a normal life." Yuya was still a little scared she would hit him for ever suggesting it in the first place. Selena was always tough, she was raised to be by the school she lived in. And she never showed any sign of caring about family or friends, she just wanted to be a warrior. But Yuzu had brought up that Selena never had anything else to live for but to fight, so she didn't know what it was like to have people who actually cared about her.

After everything they have gone through, Yuya strongly believed Selena deserved to know what that felt like. After all she switched sides during the war to be with them due to finding out that everything she was raised to believe in was a lie. She had to turn her back on everything she knew in order to help them stop the war. And now she could never go back. All she had ever known was fighting, so what does that leave her with now?

Even after a couple minutes of her staring into space, Yuya still couldn't read the expression on Selan's face. She was still processing the information he had given her, the offer he was making her.

Finally after what felt like forever, she spoke to him.  
"Are you asking me... if I want to join your family and start a real life for myself here?" She just wanted to make sure she was really understanding this correctly.

"Well yeah, that is, if you want that Selena" While Yuya rubbed the back of his neck nervously, yet he still made an effort to look her in the eye.

Selena had to cover her face with her hands; she couldn't believe after everything that's happened, that Yuya actually would invite her to be apart of his family. She couldn't stop the tears from coming down her face even if she wanted to. She never thought about family before, or friends. But now that she's lost her home, and she's got to see all of her new friends so happy to finally get back to their home and to their families, its all she's been wanting. A new place to call home, friends and family who cared about her.

And here Yuya Sakaki is, offering her everything she needs to move on from all of this war fare and destruction. To start a new – much happier- life.

" Yuya don't you ever tell anyone about me crying or I swear I will-"

"Does that mean it's that a yes?" Yuya asked before she could finish her threat. He seemed so hopeful but was clearly scared she might say no.

"What do you think you idiot," she said while trying to get her face dry. "Of course it's a yes." Selena gave Yuya the most grateful smile he had ever seen.

They stood there for a few more moments, just relishing in the moment of happiness. After all they were now brother and sister.

Then, out of nowhere, Yuya decides to move on to a more pressing matter. "Great now we can discuss bathroom rules because I've never had to share before." Yuya started to ramble off a bunch of stuff and Selena couldn't help but laugh. It was all so ridiculous but it was actually stuff she needed to know now that she had to share a bathroom with her brother.

Brother... who knew that she would ever actually be able to call someone that. And until now, she didn't realize how happy it would make her to have one.

 **So let me know what you think of it!**


End file.
